


Thinking About Cuddles

by SweetPotato



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, M/M, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short drabble about Richie and Virgil cuddling before and after their romantic relationship started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is really short, but I just really wanted to get something out there for the static shock fandom, because I feel like it doesn't get enough representation. I've basically just been thinking about writing something like this for a while but never got around to it. I will more likely than not try and make more dabbles for this pairing and put them into a series.

Whenever Richie spent the night he would always share Virgil's bed with him, because you know, that's what bros do, because their so cool with each other like that. They would fall asleep in opposite directions, but every single morning without fail Virgil woke up with Richie's arms wrapped around his midsection and his head resting low on Virgil's chest. Now obviously Virgil knew it was a bit odd that he had absolutely no problem walking up like this (and actually enjoyed the comfortable warmth), but he didn't let it bother him. 

Then after they began their romantic relationship Virgil let himself admit how much he really liked it.

"Come on Rich, I'm tired!" Virgil whined from the bed.

"Then go to sleep, I'm not stopping you." Richie chuckled, typing away at the computer.

"You know I cant fall asleep without you next to me."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" He smiled.

"Yours, you spoiled me!" Virgil looked over at Richie's back, still facing away from him. He snickered and then magnetized the chair, pulling it, and Richie, to him.

"Ahh!" Richie flew back first over Virgil, "Spoiled indeed..." He said, looking up at Virgil, whom was smiling down at him cheekily.

He loved the feeling of comfort that engulfed him when Richie arm was swung over him, and even the feeling of his head nestled under his chin. In fact the main difference between them cuddling like this before and after they started dating was the closeness and the mist of intimacy that surrounded the action.


End file.
